


A Hunter By Any Other Name

by Ronny



Series: Hunteri Heroici [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, F/M, It's cliché I know but it's my fic, M/M, Mentions of Violence, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronny/pseuds/Ronny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst has happened, the wraith are on Earth. Sheppard's solution? Enlist the help of some home grown hunters through the help of his old friend, flyboy turned hunter, Cameron Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no beta so it's all my fault.

 

Chapter one - How It Began

**The City of Atlantis, Lantea**

The meeting room of the SGA was silent as Sheppard’s team along with Woolsey took in the reality before them, there were wraith on Earth.

“They want your team to hunt them down Sheppard.” Woolsey informed them.

“What’s wrong with SG1?” Rodney protested.

“They're currently off world, besides General Landry thinks that this team is the best for the job. You’ll be gating to the mid way station at twenty two hundred hours and considering the urgency of the situation there will be no twenty four hour wait at mid way. So I suggest you gear up.” With one last nod Woolsey headed out of the meeting room leaving Teyla, Rodney and Ronon all looking to Sheppard.

“I’m not sure how easy it’s going to be to track down these wraith, Earth’s a pretty large place and the SGC are just assuming that they’re still in the states.”

Rodney picked up one of the crime scene photos showing a crashed dart.  
“Do we have any idea how many wraith the dart might of set down before it crashed?”

Sheppard shook his head.  
“The scientists at SGC said there was no way to tell. The pilot however was dead.” He motioned towards another photo.

“Great one less wraith.” Ronon commented.

“There is not much time we should get ready to leave.” Teyla reminded them.

“You’re right, let’s gear up.” Sheppard ordered.

“I can’t believe the wraith are on Earth.” Rodney said as he headed out the door.

Sheppard scoffed, “I can’t believe they’re in New Hampshire.”

**Bow, New Hampshire**

Cam grunted as the vampire landed on top of him, the bastard had jumped out of nowhere probably had been hiding as the hunters destroyed his nest. The machete that had been serving the man well was knocked out of his reach as he fell, his back taking the full impact as his hands were on the creatures throat attempting to stop the shark like teeth from ripping into his throat. The vampire was struggling so desperately to get blood he didn’t even notice the other hunter approaching them. It only took one powerful swing of Cat’s machete to take the vampires head off and the body became dead weight on top of Cam. He grunted again before pushing the body off to the side, laying still for a moment he quickly assessed the damage to his body.

“You alright?” Dean called from across the room, where he’d just taken the head off the last vampire.

“Oh yeah, brilliant.” Cam drawled pushing himself off the ground, only wincing when his aching back protested.

“Sammy?” The eldest Winchester called next.

“I’m good Dean.” The large man replied.

“Kitten?” He called last concern evident in his voice.

The teenager huffed.  
“Don’t call me that. There’s vampire in my hair.”

“Guess that means your fine?” Cam laughed.

Cat glared at him for a moment before wiping her machete on her already bloodied jeans.  
“I need a shower like really soon Dad.”

“Yeah, yeah, we got to get rid of the bodies first,” Dean replied, “we do not need another murder charge.”

“You mean you don’t need another murder charge,” Sam laughed, “last time I checked you were the serial killer.”

“It was a damn shape shifter!”

Cat laughed with her Uncle as she helped Cam drag one of the vampire’s to where Sam and Dean seemed to be creating a pile.  
Twenty minutes later the bodies were burning and the hunters were heading down the street to where Dean had stashed his precious impala. Cam watched in amusement and both Dean and Cat ran their fingers along the hood of the car before getting in through their respective doors, Dean in the drivers seat and Cat sitting behind the passenger seat. The ex-soldier had discovered that in regards to cars, more specifically a ’67 Chevy Impala, the apple did not fall far from the tree.

“Try not to get blood on my seats.” Dean said when they were all in the car and he was hitting the road.

**Hampton Inn, Bow**

The motel they were staying in had 70’s style wallpaper and grey plush carpet that looked like it had once been white, but that was a long time ago. Cam sat down heavily on the Queen sized bed a pained groan leaving his lips. Dean eyed him wearily from where he was pulling off his blood stained, plaid over shirt.

“Thought you said you were okay?”

“I am,” Cam replied, “just my back hurting, probably a sign I’m getting old.”

“Show me.” Dean ordered moving over to him.

With a slight struggle and more pain Cam pulled off his grey shirt revealing his toned body and more importantly his injured back. The other man let out a whistle.  
“Well it’s certainly turning some interesting colors.”

“See it’s just bruised,” he got up from the bed giving Dean a smirk, “I’m going to take a shower you joining me?”

The elder Winchester smiled before pulling Cam to him by his belt loops and into a searing hot kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Cam grinned when they pulled apart.

Cat laid back on the multicolored comforter that was adorning her bed in the motel room she was sharing with Sam, her Uncle. He was in the bathroom no doubt scrubbing vampire blood out of his hair like she had done just moments before. Her blond hair was hanging wetly around her shoulders, already curling against her oversized black t-shirt that had probably once been her dads judging by the holes in it. She started toweling dry her hair realizing she had to go to school in an hour, after hunting vampires all night, sometimes being a teenage hunter sucked. Cat had spent the last three weeks, while they had been tracking the vampires, attending Bow High School. Turns out in a high school where all the inhabitants of the tiny town had known each other since birth, being the new girl made you a complete freak. The band t-shirts, worn out jeans and butterfly knives she carried also probably helped earning her that title. The youngest Winchester pulled on her boots sweeping up her backpack as she headed towards the door.

“Bye Sam!” She called to him.

“See ya kid, have fun.”

Cat snorted, “Yeah, sure. Try to find a case so we can get the hell out of this tiny ass town.”

She slammed the door closed behind her before Sam could reply and walked across the small corridor to knock on her fathers door. She could hear them moving behind the door, and a hushed conversation that ended with a crash. No doubt someone knocking over a lamp.

“Dad, you need to drive me to school. Unless you’re going to let me drive the impala?!”

The door got pulled open quickly then revealing Dean who was wearing only jeans, hair still wet.  
“You’re sixteen.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Mom taught me how do drive ages ago.”

“You’re not driving my baby.”

The teenage huffed crossing her arms.

“Dean, Cat is your baby.” Cam reminded him softly from where he was sitting inside the motel room.

“Of course you are,” he backtracked, “I’m just going to put a shirt on.”

**Somewhere over North America**

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t take a jumper.” Ronon grumbled from where he was sitting next to Sheppard on the commercial airline that was taking them from Colorado to New Hampshire.

“Because we don’t actually want the wraith to see us coming. Besides it won’t be much longer, try not to hit anyone.”

“And how are we going to take down the wraith without weapons?”

“Landry said that were will be someone meeting us that can give us weapons. Think you’ll be able to track the other wraith from the crime scene?”

The big man shrugged, “Should be able to, it depends on how disturbed the area has been.”

“The army cordoned off the area as soon as they got a suspicion that something alien might be there and it’s in the middle of a forest.”

“Great the caveman can hunt them down. Why am I here?” Rodney piped up from where he was sitting next to Teyla behind the two men.

“Because Rodney someone needs to take a look at the wraith ship,” he hissed, “and you’re the best man for the job.”

Rodney beamed for a moment.  
“Well of course.”

“Perhaps this is not the place to discuss this.” Teyla piped up looking up from the book she had been reading before eyeing the civilians around them.

“Teyla’s right,” Sheppard replied, “why don’t you try and get some sleep.”

 


	2. A Demonic Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two. Thank you to seadragonlady for the name suggestion. Once again there is no beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Bow High School, New Hampshire**

“Now who can tell me the chemical compound for Calcium Chloride?” The beady eyed chemistry teacher, Gus Harris, asked his class full of bored looking teenagers, who all looked up at him with blank stairs. 

“We covered this last week.” The teacher prompted beginning a stroll down the aisle between the old desks. He came to a stop next to Catharine Winchester’s desk, the blond girl was sprawled out across her desk her head pillowed in her arms blonde hair spilling around her, green eyes clamped shut.

“Miss Winchester?” The dark haired teacher attempted, looking around to see other students taking notice. Harris noted that this wasn’t the first time she had fallen asleep at her desk during his fifth period chem class since she’s joined BHS just a few weeks ago. She rarely answered questions in class, appeared to have no friends, yet passed every test put to her.

“Miss Winchester?!” He tried again louder this time which caused the girl to surge up from her desk. She took in her surroundings quickly, shooting death glares towards some of the students who were laughing.

“Yes Mister Harris?”

“Calcium Chloride?” He asked once more watching the cogs begin to turn in her head.  
 _CaCl2_ , She thought to herself before just shrugging at the teacher. Harris let out an exasperated sigh before moving to pick on a boy in a letterman jacket. 

“It’s true I saw it.” A brunette girl hissed to Ian Fields, a boy who had introduced himself to Cat the first day she had been at the high school, eyes wondering down her body the whole time.

“You’re talking bullshit Sarah.” He whispered back. Cat picked up her pen starting to sketch a devils trap while eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“I saw it,” the girl, Sarah, insisted, “some freaky ass pointed ship with a thing in it.”

“A thing?” Ian raised an eyebrow not sounding convinced, “like a person?”

“It wasn’t a person, I swear it. It’s out in the forest the army showed up and put up barricades around it. Why would they do that if it was nothing?”

Ian just rolled his eyes at her as Harris called attention back to the front of the class. Cat slipped her cell phone out of her pocket shooting off a text to her father asking him to check out what she’d heard, there was a quick response:

_From: Dad_  
 _Are you trying to keep us in this town?_

Cat rolled her eyes as another text came through just moments later:

_From: Uncle Sam_  
 _Saw your text checking it out now._

She smiled at her cell phone; her dad was avoiding research as usual probably so he could get on Cam. They’d been close even since Bobby had introduced Cam as an ex-flyboy he had rescued from an Acheri demon and then trained as a hunter. The southerner never talked about how he ended up leaving the air force, at least not to her, but she could see in his eyes it still haunted him. The teenager jumped as the bell rang signaling the end of her chem class. Cat gathered up her things trying not to get too excited at the prospect of another hunt.

**Nottingcook Forest, Bow**

The wraith dart had taken a lot of damage as it crashed down on Earth; the whole right side had been destroyed. Rodney sighed plugging in his PADD to the console of the wraith vessel.

“I don’t know if I can even access the systems. This thing is fried.” The Canadian complained. 

“Just give a go would you McKay.” Sheppard ordered watching Ronon who was skulking around the area.

“Sheppard, I’m going to track the crash see if I can find where the dart might have set down the wraith.” 

Ronon informed him before heading into the forest. Sheppard let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I’m going with the big guy, Teyla stay here with McKay.”

The athosian woman nodded adjusting her blouse and looking quite uncomfortable in her jeans that had been given to her before they left Cheyenne Mountain. Sheppard jogged to catch up with

Ronon who was gradually picking up pace as he followed the crash pattern. 

“It could be miles away,” the larger man told him, “and that’s even if the dart managed to put down any wraith.”

“Can you really blame us for being cautious?” Sheppard asked his friend. 

“No.” Ronon replied recalling the events on his own home world. 

The following half an hour trek was in comfortable silence mostly because Sheppard had to concentrate on not falling on his ass as he followed the Satedan man through the undergrowth. Ronon stopped suddenly raising his fist to get Sheppard to stop walking. The bigger man leaned down studying the ground.

“They set down wraith here.” He murmured.

“Any idea how many?”

“Three by the looks of the foot prints three, heading north.”

“Alright,” Sheppard pulled his radio out of the back pocket of his jeans, “McKay you found anything yet?”

A minute later McKay’s annoyed voice came across the radio.  
“Not yet, this isn’t easy you know.”

“Colonel have you found anything?” Teyla asked,

“Yeah Ronon thinks there’s three of them we’re going to track them now and Rodney keep trying with that dart, I want to know how they got to earth.”

“Yeah, yeah.” McKay replied followed by Teyla wishing them good luck.

“Alright lead the way Chewie.”

Ronon nodded before beginning to head north. Half a mile of woodland later the two men came across a cabin that looked like it had been well looked after, yet there seemed to be no one in it. Sheppard nodded to the other man and they headed in through the unlocked front door, guns drawn. Inside the cabin the lights were off and the table was laid out for dinner and the body next to it had clearly been fed on.

“Well at least we know they’ve been here.” There was movement further back in the cabin as he spoke,

“They might still be here.”

Sheppard nodded and they went silent, making their way into the back of the cabin. There was more movement behind one of the cabin doors, Sheppard nodded to the other man who then kicked in the door and was subsequently hit with a wraith stunner. However it took more then one hit to take Ronon down the big man emptied the clip of his gun, the wraith went down for a moment before jumping back up with a grin sending Ronon flying back out of the doorway its eyes flashing black. 

“Aww crap.” Sheppard muttered retreating to Ronon to drag the man further down the corridor, “We got to get out of here.”

“Why are we leaving?” The Satedan asked as Sheppard pulled him back into the forest where they had come from.

“Because they aren’t normal wraith. Look I’ll explain when we’re somewhere safe.”

**Hampton Inn, Bow**

John sat down heavily on one of the beds in the motel room that had been provided for them by SGC. He pulled out his gun and set it on the bed before sighing, trying to think of a way to explain things.

“There was a guy I trained with,” Sheppard began watching his team who were now all focused on him, “another pilot, he fought and was seriously injured during the Battle of Antarctica.”

“The what?” Ronon asked,

“Anubis, a Goa’uld, attacked Earth.” Rodney supplied.

“Yeah, well my friend, Cam, was leading a fleet of F-302’s during the battle and was shot down. He left the Air Force not long after.” Sheppard went silent for a minute, “there are things on this planet that people refuse to accept. Things that most of the planets inhabitants don’t even know about.” 

“What are you talking about Sheppard?” Rodney asked clearly confused.

“I’m talking about monsters. That wraith threw Ronon across the room without even raising a hand and its eyes turned black. I’ve heard of this before from Cam.”

“You’ve finally gone insane.”

“McKay it’s the truth, Cam and others like him are hunters.”

“Why do others on your planet not know about these creatures?” Teyla asked.

Sheppard shrugged, “People don’t want to know.”

“How do we find these hunters?” Ronon piped up, clearly accepting Sheppard’s theory.

“We make a phone call.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I'm going to be updating this every Friday, well it's Friday for me, so keep reading if you're enjoying it.


	3. A Different Kind of Wraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo look chapter three. Any and all mistakes are mine, thanks for reading!

**Hunters Lodge, just outside of Bow**

Dean lingered outside the bar leaning on the hood of his sleek ’67 Chevy Impala next to Cam. The sky had already darkened hours ago and they should be trying to find out what was in the forest but instead they were stood outside of a hunters bar while Sam and Cat were inside asking around. The call from an ‘old friend’ of Cam’s had been unexpected and the reason why they were outside waiting for them to show up.

“Think this has anything to do with what’s cordoned off in the forest?” Cam drawled looking over at him,

“It’s a possibility, what did your friend say when you spoke to him?”

“Just that they were tracking something alien here and thought they might need some help.”

“Right.” When Cam had first explained to him about the aliens he had encountered, mainly the Goa’uld, Dean had thought the other man was off his rocker before it was pointed out to him that hunting monsters was also a difficult notion to swallow. The eldest Winchester watched as his friend? Hunting buddy? Lover? All of the above? Paced back and forth in front of the Impala.

“How long’s it been since you seen this guy?”

Cam stopped pacing to look at him.  
“Not since I first started hunting, before I met you guys.”

“So about six years?”

“Yeah give or take. Why?” 

“I’m just not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Yeah I figured that was why you were out here with me. Or is there another reason?” Cam prompted.

“No, no other reason.” Dean mumbled as a four-by-four pulled into the parking lot and four people got out who looked like they didn’t belong anywhere near a hunters bar.

“Mitchell!” One of the shortest men yelled as he spotted them.

“Sheppard long time,” Cam replied moving forward to shake the other flyboy’s hand, “you going to tell me what this impromptu meeting is about. You were kind of vague on the phone.”

“Yeah it’s a long story why don’t we go somewhere where we can talk.”

“We’re staying at the Hampton Inn why don’t you follow us.” Cam suggested.

“I’ll go get the others.” Dean volunteered pushing off from the impala where he’d been seemingly forgotten.

* * *

 

It was loud inside the bar, various hunters were around the room drinking and playing pool, mostly they were swapping stories. A hunter he recognized as Lyndon was drunkenly telling Cat about a wendigo hunt he’d been on.

“Kitten,” he called to her drawing her attention to him, “time to go, where’s Sam?”

The girl got up from the table, taking one last swig from the bottle of beer she’d been drinking and leaving a distraught looking Lyndon who was asking her to stay.  
“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

“You’re my kid I’ll call you what I like.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Sam’s playing pool.”  
Dean looked over to the pool tables spotting his younger brother, who wasn’t exactly easy to miss, and signaled for him to follow them out.

**Hampton Inn, Bow**

“So what you’re saying is that there are a bunch of outer space vampires here that have teamed up with demons?” Dean asked after hearing Sheppard’s full explanation, Sam and Cat looked just as disbelieving.

“Well yeah.” The Colonel confirmed.

“That sounds a little insane to me as well.” Sam added.

“You guys thought I was insane when I first told you about the aliens that had attacked Earth.” Cam reminded them.

“Yeah but from a different galaxy that’s a stretch.” Sam replied.

“Lyndon did say he’d picked up some demonic signs.” Cat piped up from where she’d been leaning against the table in the motel room.

“So these wraith things crash down on to Earth and just happen to run into a bunch of demons?” Dean asked sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Demons could have been looking for us Dean,” The younger Winchester brother commented.

“What exactly are demons?” Teyla asked drawing the attention of the hunters,

“Well,” Cam started deciding to field this question as carefully as possible, “demons are supernatural creatures that posses people there are a few types but most common are the black eyed demons like you saw.”

“They have powers like telepathy and telekinesis,” Cat continued, “and inhuman strength and endurance. It doesn’t matter how much you shoot the meat suit as long as the demon is inside they’ll keep going.” 

“So that’s why the wraith barely flinched when Ronon emptied a clip into it?” Sheppard asked.

“Yep,” Dean confirmed, “there are a couple ways of getting rid of demons our personal favorite is this,” the hunter pulled out a large knife that had symbols carved into both the blade and the handle, “kills demons with one stab.”

“Handy.” Ronon commented.

“How do you suggest we go about hunting these wraith?” Sheppard asked.

“Start with the last place you saw them,” Sam suggested, “They leave behind the smell of sulfur makes it easy to figure out if they’ve been there or not.”

“Right so the cabin.”

“We need to get some stuff.” Sam nodded to his brother who started to follow him out the door.

“Oh dad,” Cat suddenly remembered, “the school want’s to talk to you.”

Dean sighed. “What did you do?”

“Fell asleep in class.”

“Cat!”

“What? Hunting vampires all night with you remember.”

Dean sighed looking over to Cam who just raised his hands in surrender.  
“Don’t look at me she’s your kid.”

“When’s this meeting?” The elder Winchester sighed.

“In a couple days.”

“Awesome, let’s go get the space vampires.”

“They’re called wraith.” Ronon growled.

“We have out own kind of wraith,” Cat informed them as they headed out the door, “they look all normal but if you see them in mirrors they look like these freaky decaying people. They drive people nuts and make them hallucinate, then feed on their brains with these big ass spikes that come out of their arm.”

“That sound quite horrible,” Teyla continued, “our wraith can also create apparitions.”

“Yeah, you think you’re surrounded by them and there’s really only one.” Sheppard joined in. 

Dean sighed. “That combined with a demon, these things are going to be a bitch to gank.”

The athosian woman raised an eyebrow. “Gank?”

“Kill.” Cam helpfully supplied.

Sheppard reloaded his side arm following the hunters out of the room. “Let’s do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have issues with some parts of this chapter, it's not my favourite


	4. The Hunt is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual all mistakes are mine

**Nottingcook Forest, Bow**

The tromp through the forest had been surprisingly quick, with McKay electing to stay behind claiming he wanted to work more on the destroyed hard drives he’d pulled from the wraith dart, the hunters had moved swiftly through the forest. They only had occasional conversations that seemed to focus on some kind of plan to take down the super charged wraith and Dean’s upcoming meeting at the high school. The cabin, Sheppard noted, looked like it had been well looked after. The flowerbeds had been planted and tended to and the path was clear. A pang of regret ran through the flyboy the person who loved this cabin and looked after it was dead inside of it. This was never supposed to happen on Earth. Sam and Dean’s hushed argument interrupted Sheppard’s inner ramblings. 

“Dean, she’s a kid.” The younger Winchester brother hissed.

“She’s my kid, and she wants to hunt.” The elder replied.

“Only because of her mother’s ideas on how to raise a child.”

“Hey dad raised us the same way and we turned out fine.” Dean shot back.

“Really?”

“Really? I can hear you both,” Cat interrupted their conversation, “are we going in or not?”

“Yeah we’re going in. You‘re staying out here.” The younger Winchester brother ordered. Cat groaned but gave him a mock saluted anyways seemingly giving in. 

Dean was first through the door closely followed by Ronon, John behind him. Cam, Teyla and Sam headed in through the back door of the cabin.  
“Smell that?” Sheppard hissed to his friend. 

“Yeah it’s disgusting.”

“That’s sulfur,” Dean told them, “there were definitely demons here.”

The elder hunter split off from the other two heading into one of the cabin’s bedrooms. There were two single beds in the room both with pink bedding and with teddy bears on top. Thankfully, there were no bodies in the room. From the crime scene photos Sheppard has shown them, Dean really did not want to see what a space wraith could do to a small child. He backed out of the room rejoining the others in the corridor who had checked the other rooms.

“Looks like they’re gone.” Sam said walking up to them, Cam and Teyla on his heels.

“Or they’ve just gone for lunch,” Cam suggested, “we found two bodies. There were three wraith.”

“They will probably establish a base here. It’s not far from the crash sight and they will try and send out a signal to their hive in Pegasus.” Teyla informed them.

“So we wait?” Ronon suggested.

“We wait.” Sheppard confirmed. 

Outside the cabin, Cat paced back and forth. She checked her weapons meticulously and silently cursed her Uncle who was being completely unfair. She was mid pace when she herd a snap come from the forest. It was soft like someone trying to be quite. The girl froze silently drawing her gun, as if it would actually do any damage to what was lurking in the forest watching. Drawing in a deep breath she raised her gun to the sky and set off two shots before a blast came from the forest, hitting her hard. Her muscles froze as she crumpled to the ground.  
At the sound of gunshots, the hunters and SGA team were running out of the cabin pulling out their guns and the demon-killing knife. They were greeted by the sight of a wraith crouched over the youngest hunter, feeding hand ready. 

“Hey!” Dean yelled shooting the wraith, knocking it back a step but hardly inflicting any damage. Sam was already running forward to meet the wraith, knife in hand. The first swoosh of the blade sliced into the wraiths arm the next attack however was less successful, the wraith/demon sent Sam flying backwards the blade slipping from his hand.

“My, my, my,” the wraith/demon drawled, “isn’t this a fun meat suit.”

“Well we’re glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Cam shot back drawing the creature’s attention as Dean moved closer to his unconscious daughter and the knife.

“Enjoying myself?! It is practically a party. All the fun little things I’m learning from this thing,” the demon motioned towards its meatsuit, “and a chance to kill the Winchesters all in one day.”

The demon sent Dean flying with a flick of it’s wrist but he had been watching the wrong man. Ronon, who had been moving unnoticed, threw himself down to the ground rolling to pick up the knife before plunging it into the wraith, up underneath the rib cage with a twist. The wraith/demon growled its body spasming and a red light appeared beneath the wraiths skin before it finally sank down to the ground dead.

“Well that’s one down.” Sheppard commented as the Winchester brothers pulled themselves up off the ground. 

“Is she okay?” Dean asked moving over to where Ronon was on the ground next to Cat.

“She is just stunned,” Teyla reassured him, “she will be fine soon.” 

Dean nodded picking the girl up with a groan, holding her like he was rescuing a princess her head resting on his shoulder.  
“Oh she’s gotten heavy.”

“Don’t say that when she’s awake, she’s a teenage girl.” Sam smiled. 

“I’m going to take her back to the motel.”

“Alright, we’re going to go after the other two wraith before they have a chance to kill anyone else.” Sheppard told them offering Ronon a hand up off the grass. 

Dean nodded as Cam, Sam, Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon went into the forest. Re-adjusting his hold on Cat the hunter headed back towards the impala.  
“You had to get hit by a stunner,” he told the unconscious girl, “so we’re missing out on all the action.” 

Dean sighed hugging his daughter closer as he navigated the trees and foliage, if he had been paying more attention to his surroundings and less to Cat he would have noiced something following him. The first shot of the wriath stunner caused the hunters mucles to freeze, the girl falling from his arms. The second blast left him unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 

“You know Sam and Dean aren’t going to sign some official secrets act.” Cam drawled as they followed Ronon, who was once again tracking the wraith through the forest.

“Yeah I kinda figured that.” Sheppard replied shooting a glace to the tall Winchester. 

“It’s going to piss off the IOA.”

“A lot of things piss off the IOA.” Sheppard remarked.

“Well you’re not wrong. That is one thing I do not miss from being in the air force and part of the Stargate program: the politics.”

“What? There’s no hunter heirachy amongst you guys?”

Cam shrugged. “Not really. It’s about whom you know. Bobby, who trained me to be a hunter, he was the man to know. You need to know about something you’re hunting or more importantly how to kill it he was guy to ask.” 

“Right, can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“Why did you leave? Last I heard they were offering you up SG1 on a plate.”

Cam smirked. “They were. Things change John.”

Sheppard took that as his que to stop asking questions and the two men fell into silence.  
A short walk later, Ronon was signaling for them to stop walking.

“Wraith up ahead.” He growled.

“Both of them?” Sheppard asked the larger man who just shook his head. 

Just ten feet away the wraith drone was moving through the forest, tracking hikers that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was about to jump in for the kill when Cam emptied a clip into it is back, trying to kill the wraith before they killed the demon. The drone spun around shooting off his stunner towards them, safely hidden behind trees the hunters and the SGA team was well protected. Ronon moved out from behind his hiding spot to empty a clip into the wraith drone while Sam snuck closer to the distracted wraith. The demon killing knife slid into the creature’s chest, the demon gave one last punch before it was destroyed and the wraith crumpled down to the ground dead. 

“One more left.” Cam drawled, stepping out from behind a tree and reloading his gun.

“And no way to find it.” Sheppard added. 

Teyla was about to speak when Sam’s cell phone started ringing.

“One sec,” he told them answering his phone, “hey Dean, is Cat okay?”

There was silence for a minute as Sam’s face darkened. He hung up the phone and turned back to the others.

“I know where the other demon is.”

“What? How?” Cam asked him, confusion marring his handsome face.

“It’s got Dean and Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will finish the final chapter if my muse ever comes back to town


	5. Escape Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a really long time. I apologise profusely, this really annoying thing called college got in the way of my writing. Here's the last chapter do enjoy!

Chapter Five - Escape Artist

**The Cabin, Nottingcook Forest**

Waking came slowly and painfully to Cat. The first thing she was aware of was talking someone informing someone else of their location. Next, it was the pounding in her head, which seemed to be louder then anything else. She cracked her eyes open to find she was tied to a chair, raising her head painfully higher she found a wraith standing just a few feet away and her father tied to another chair next to her. 

“Oh look who’s awake!” The wraith/demon exclaimed seemingly excited that she had finally, awoken, “these guns really do pack one hell of a punch, not deadly though that’s a shame.”

Cat groaned, “What do you want?” 

“Why to kill you of course.” The demon/wraith cheered adopting a mock southern accent.

“Joy, are you going to do that anytime soon? Or do I have to listen to you talk?”

“Well I’m missing a Winchester aren’t I?”

“Congratulations you can count.” Cat deadpanned.

The wraith/demon growled drawing back its arm and punching the young Winchester hard in the face, knocking the girls chair over. She landed hard on her arms that were now beneath the chair, taking all of her body weight.

“Well this is a great view.” Cat mused looking up at the wooden ceiling as she attempted to ease her knife out of its holder in the sleeve of her jacket. 

“You know the boss is going to be so happy when he finds out that I killed the Winchesters he might even give me a promotion.” The wraith/demon laughed.

“Boss?” She asked, “you work for Crowley?”

“Crowley? No he’s old news but I’ve said enough the other one will be here soon and the blood bath will commence.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “The blood bath will commence? What centaury are you from?” 

“Well…” The wraith/demon mused.

“I didn’t actually want to know.” Cat barked as her knife finally slid free of its holder. She was about to start working on slicing through the ropes around her wrist when Sam and Cam came smashing through the front door. The wraith/demon sent them flying with ease, it should have been looking at the SGA team who had come in the back entrance. The round of bullets entered the creature as Cat, abandoning her attempt to get free, begin to chant. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

The creature jumped back seeming to be in pain for the first time, as Cat continued Sam and Cam joined in from where they had dropped.

“Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

The wraith/demon threw back its screaming as black smoke poured from its mouth. The wraith slumped to the ground for a second before it jumped back to its feet, feeding hand raised. The SGA team opened fire again pumping bullets into the wraith until it dropped.  
Sam and Cam were quick up onto their feet heading over to where Dean and Cat were tied up. Sam pulled up the girls chair so it was standing again only to find that she had already sliced through her bindings. 

“If we had been a minute later you would have been out of that chair and killing the wraith wouldn’t you?”

Cat nodded. “You trained me well.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? I am not having this argument with you again; I am a hunter get over it. Besides what else am, I suppose to do Sam. Go live with Amelia? Cos that worked well the first time.”

“Guys?” Cam piped up, “maybe not right now?” 

The two Winchesters went silent as Cam went over to Dean slapping him lightly on the cheek, in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn’t work, Cam sighed punching the other man hard.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean yelled as he finally came back to conciseness.

“Wraith stunner, you’ve been out for a while.” He said in response as he sliced the ropes from Dean’s wrists.

“Great, where is it?”

“We already killed them.” Sheppard replied from where he had been standing with Teyla and Ronon.

Dean groaned. “I wanted to kill something.” 

The smaller man shrugged. “We got to get these bodies back to the SGC, before there’s any more exposure.” 

“Good luck.” Cam moved over to Sheppard to give him a one armed hug.

“You too, with whatever you guys are doing next. Keep in touch.”

**Hampton Inn, Bow**

Dean gingerly pressed the ice pack to the side of his face where Cam had punched him.

“Did you really have to hit me so hard?”

Cam walked over to the other hunter and grabbed hold of Dean’s hand, pulling the ice pack away from his face.

“It’s not that bad.”

“My head’s spinning from that damn stunner. It’s like being drunk, without any of the fun.”

Cam chuckled, “Take some aspirin man.”

Dean groaned lying back against the bedspread.  
“I miss my room.” 

“We’ll be back at the bunker soon.” Cam chuckled moving to lie next to him.

“Yeah, preferably before I have to go to that meeting.”

“About that-”

“I already got the lectured from Sammy.” Dean cut him off.

“No lecture just a suggestion.”

“Which is?”

“Go to the meeting they might say something helpful because let’s face it raising a teenage girl is not one of your expertise.”

“I raised Sam.”

“Who isn’t a teenage girl.”

Dean snorted mumbling, “He sure as hell acts like it sometimes.”

“Dean-”

“Cam, I know okay but she’s happy and healthy.”

“She’s a hunter.”

“I know and kids shouldn’t be hunting.”

“But?” Cam prompted. 

“But she gets in trouble on her own. It seems to follow her round like a bad smell.”

“It’s a Winchester thing.”

“Hey!”

“You think I’m wrong?”

Dean sighed, “No, definitely right about that.”

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

“McKay,” Sheppard barked, “are you done with that thing yet?”

Rodney rolled his eyes looking up from the computer he’d been using to attempt to piece back together the wraith database,

“Is not exactly a small job. The wraith’s sorry excuse for a language isn’t exactly an easy read and that’s when the text is complete. This,” he waved a hand towards the computer, “is a mess.”

“Would it help is I got Ronon in here to threaten you?” Sheppard asked breaking into a smile. 

Rodney glared over at the other man,  
“That’s not funny.” 

“Well then will you just tell me what you’ve found out?”

“I can’t be sure but….”

“But?” Sheppard urged.

“From what I’ve been able to piece together so far, it seems like the dart latched onto the Daedalus the last time they fought a hive.” 

“And flew all the way to earth? That seems like a bit of a stretch.”

“Hey it’s been done before. So when the Daedalus dropped out of hyper space the dart slipped away un noticed but crashed into the planet before it really had a chance to do any damage.”

“People are dead Rodney, it did damage.”

“Yeah, but you know what I mean.”

Sheppard shook his head at the other man,  
“Start packing up seems like we’re taking the long way home.”

“Really two weeks on the Daedalus, how is that fair?”

“Just get ready McKay.”

“Hey how are you going to explain the hunters on your report?”

“I think it’s best we leave them out. Wouldn’t want the military to start taking notice of them.”

“Yeah although, I really wish I didn’t know about the things they hunt. I wanted to feel safe of earth.”

“Don’t we all,” Sheppard replied heading towards the door, “however doesn’t it make you feel a little bit safer knowing they’re out there?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing endings so hopefully it's not too bad. I'm hoping to carry on this series 'cos there is a new big bad that I invented whooo. So if you have anything in particular you'd like to see let me know I was thinking of writing what happened to Sam, Cam and Cat while Dean was in purgatory or maybe some origin stories 'cos I didn't explain everything. Right, you can find me at iwannagowherethedreamersgo.tumblr.com and I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters with this fic really, I have a couple chapters prepared if there's any interest in it. I really don't like the Title so if anyone has any suggestions let me know in the comments or message me on tumblr at iwannagowherethedreamersgo dot tumblr dot com


End file.
